


Worthy

by real__kazekage



Series: Assassin's Lover [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Jealously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real__kazekage/pseuds/real__kazekage
Summary: Zevran feels jealousy for the first time seeing Azura Amell spend time with her lost love, Cullen Rutherford.
Relationships: Amell/Zevran Arainai, Zevran Arainai/Warden
Series: Assassin's Lover [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488335
Kudos: 6





	Worthy

The Blight ended ten years ago but yet there always seems to be something more. Now, a dead magister threatens the entire world. Is that a coincidence? However, for Azura Amell these matters don’t concern her because she turned in her Grey Warden armor the day she slayed the archdemon. She never wanted to be a Grey Warden nor does she want that kind of responsibility. This choice angered many such as Alistair, King Alistair she should say, and Wynne. However, their disapproval mean nothing to her. She made it clear that if she was going to die that she would travel the lands of Thedas before the deep roads called her names. And of course she wanted to spend the remainder of her life at Zevran’s side as well. Of course the Crows were always on their trail but it was all fun and games to the pair.They went to Antiva, Orlais, and lived most of their life in Tevinter.

However, there is a rumor that there is cure for the taint somewhere in Ferelden and there is only one person she trusts with that kind of magic. A powerful witch of the wilds that has found herself in Skyhold. So, naturally, Azura and Zevran traveled to the heart of the Inquisition. 

* * *

Skyhold is impressive with its massive walls and surrounding mountains. Also, the titles and names of those who reside is also quite impressive as well: enchanter Vivienne, former Knight Captain Cullen Rutherford, Leliana, the famous author Varric Tethras, and many others. It almost puts the group that Azura Amell put together look like a shadow in comparison. However, that is the past. Many people have forgotten the Blight because only one part of Thedas was threatened by the darkspawn.

Azura and Zevran had gathered in the main hall, but Zevran protested earlier because she was still tired from their journey. They traveled all the way from Tevinter and that was no small journey. The journey took a lot of her energy with her shape shifting abilities that Morrigan taught her so long ago. Today Azura has to use her ice cane to help support her which she detests but Zevran insisted she use it. Azura held the cane in her slender fingers tightly as they stood around and spoke to some of the noble men and women. Many do not recognize her from the various portraits drawn of her because of her sudden hair change and tattoo around her right eye. It is a very good thing they are not visiting Alistair or he may actually have a heart attack over her new appearance.

Zevran watched Azura carefully as she spoke with the Oralis nobles with such ease. He noticed how her fingers gripped to her cane and how she covered her mouth to keep the coughs at bay. Despite the sickness overtaking her, she was still just as lovely as when he first met her all those years ago. Her snowy hair was more beautiful to him than her original black locks. Her hair flowed free behind her back with various braids he made himself. She wore an elegant looking blue robe that hung on her womanly hips perfectly.

Azura's fingers gently traced over Zevran's hand as she spoke to the nobles and she politely told them she had other affairs to attend to at the moment. The nobles bowed and walked away to mingle with others. Her fingers left his hand and rested on the makeshift ice cane she had to carry due to her declining health.

“Zevran,” Azura spoke gently to her lover who never left her side since they entered Skyhold. She was holding onto her ice cane with both hands, and the sight of her weakness only tugged at the assassin’s heart. “Why don’t you visit with Morrigan? The Inquisitor and his council wish to speak with me: alone.”

Zevran’s brows furrowed into his forehead. Alone? Why? He was about to speak but he saw the gilt shine in her moonlit eyes. He pressed his lips together and she leaned down slightly to kiss his cheek. Her lips leaving a chilling sensitization, one he has come to love and need. A small smile grew on his lips as he gazed up at her. For now, he will do as she says. 

“I’ll meet you in the gardens when I am done. Don’t tease Morrigan too much,” she teased as she slowly walked from him. He stood in the main hall and only watched her walk toward the front. 

Near the Inquistor’s throne was a tall man with curly brownish blonde hair, impressive armor that resembled a lion, and a handsome face as well. He was walking the main hall with his bright honey colored eyes but his gaze stopped on Azura. He watched as the man's face went from a somber expression to one of shock and dare he say, affection. He nearly rushed to her side but stopped in front of her with a pleading expression on his face. Zevran only watched with a scowl on his face when he offered his arm to Azura. She took it and he could see her polite smile even from here. The lion of a man only smiled back at her, but there was something more. There was a longing in his gaze: a longing that Zevran knows all too well. Azura linked her arms with his and used him for support instead of the cane she has used for two years now. The lion of a man's gaze never left Azura even as they walked together. 

Zevran wanted to walk over and aid his lover of eleven years but he only walked as the pair walked into another room together. Something tugged at his heart, something he is not used to. He shook his head and walked away, needing some fresh air and a change of scenery. 

* * *

The garden is small, but it is quaint. It has just enough to be lovely. There are many people talking in the gardens and some are sitting on benches just admiring the beauty of Skyhold. It does hold an odd energy, like it was filled with many people before the Inquisition. Honestly, he is shocked this fortress has been untouched. He spotted a rose bush to the side and the thought to pick a few and give them to Azura did cross his mind. Then, he remembered how that lion man looked at her and how she looked back at him. She smiled at him which is not unusual, but it was how she smiled. Usually when she is around people she has this polite smile it is one that is just for show. When she was with him it was always bright like the full moon, and he did the same with that man.

Maybe he is overthinking this entire scenario. 

“Zevran,” ah that voice. That mysterious voice. He knows that voice. He gazed over to see the swamp witch, Morrigan. Her bright yellow eyes stared down at him and scowl was present on her dark lips. Despite the years apart she looks the exact same aside from a few wrinkles around her eyes. She is still wearing those same robes from years ago. “What are you doing here?”

Zevran opened his mouth to say something sarcastic or perhaps even bold, but pressed his lips together when he saw a young boy clinging to Morrigan’s robe. Marker, is this…..her son!? How is that even possible? Well, he knows how it is possible: he and Azura do it nearly every night. But Morrigan? 

“Ah my lovely witch of the wilds,” he put extra sweetness in his tone as he held his hands up toward her. “You are looking even more ravishing than before.”

Morrigan only rolled her eyes at his compliment and gently patted the boy’s head beside her. “Kieran, leave us. You have studies to attend to.”

The boy groaned and released his mother’s robes. His gaze fell back on Zevran and something about his gaze made him a little uneasy. It has nothing to do with him being Morrigan's child either, but there is something behind those brown hues. “But I wanted to ask him why he doesn’t mark his faces like the othe-”

“Enough!” Morrigan raised her voice and pointed toward a tower's door. “Go now. I will come soon and assess your process.”

The boy mumbled to himself as he slowly walked away from the pair. Zevran walked with curiosity. The boy doesn’t look much like Morrigan but he does remind him of someone: he just can’t put his finger on it. 

“Is that _your_ son?” Zevran boldly asked and Morrigan chuckled to her with a nod.

“Does that surprise you?” she questioned, her yellow eyes upon him. 

Honestly, he is shocked. He never once thought the witch of the wilds would birth and love any living creature. To be honest, it made him feel a little sad that he and Azura could never have their own child. The taint made her infertile. For years he blamed himself and his capability to make love to her. Yet, just the two of them together is just as well. However, seeing Morrigan with her own son did cause a new emotion to overcome him: jealously? Marker, no. He's never been jealous before and why would be jealous of Morrigan of all people?

“A little,” he confessed. “He seems like a fine young man, however.”

“That he is,” she whispered as a smile grew on her painted lips. As quickly as her smile appeared it faded away and then her yellow hues flashed with anticipation. “Zevran, why are you here?”

Now that is interesting. Shouldn't all of Skyhold been informed about their appearance? The hero of Ferelden who has been missing for nearly eleven years has finally returned and yet Morrigan did not know she would be here? “Didn’t you hear? I am here with Azura an-”

Before he could finish Morrigan’s eyes widened. “Azura?! Azura is here!” Her voice was louder than before and shock was written on her pale features. 

“You honestly think I would travel without my love?” Well, he has, but not for too long. 

“I am-” she cleared her throat to regain her composure. “I am just surprised. I honestly never thought our paths would cross once again. I suppose,” her voice lowered as her yellow eyes gazed off into a trance. “She was right after all….”

Morrigan blinked and gazed back to Zevran. “She is here about a cure, is she not?”

Zevran nodded. The cure, the final solution to keeping Azura in his life as long as possible. The thought of the taint overtaking her is his true nightmare and ultimate fear. He has seen people who had the taint in them and how they decaded into nothing: like those drawves in the deep roads so many years ago. Their eyes were empty expect for a hungering: a terrifying unquenchable hunger. “She is. She said only you would know of such a thing.”

Morrigan nodded but her eyes gazed toward the soil below. “I do, but I haven’t found real evidence yet. I have some ideas, but with Kieran, I can’t just travel and find out if they are true or not.”

Understandable. It is difficult for Azura to travel with her health slowly decaying. To travel with a child like Kieran would be too dangerous even with someone has powerful as Morrigan. 

“However, I can tell yo-” she paused and looked past Zevran’s shoulder and a smile grew on her dark lips. He has never seen the witch of the wilds smile in his entire life. He gazed past his shoulder and saw Azura, but she was with that handsome lion. The pair were still smiling at one another but it was more of Azura smiling than him. He kept avoiding eye contact and starching the back of his neck like a naive teenager speaking to a woman. Yet, his honey colored hues gleamed when he looked at her.

“Does she know him?” Morrigan questioned Zevran, and she nodded at the man who still had Azura’s arm linked in his. “That’s the commander, Cullen, I think is his name. He was quite popular at Empress Celene's ball a few weeks ago.” 

“I suppose she does,” he gritted through his teeth and gazed away from them. But he heard Azura’s bell like laughter and his gaze fell on the pair again. She was smiling at him! Her moonlit eyes shining with happiness. Marker, this is unbearable!

“Oh my my,” he heard Morrigan’s playful voice and his angry gaze fell to her. “Zevran you are so jealous.”

Jealous!? He is not jealous. He has never been jealous of every man or woman in his entire life. People have been jealous of him, never the other way around. Zevran scoffed at her statement and rolled his eyes. 

“Never,” his voice was stern and it even surprised him. 

“If you truly think Azura cares for that man over you then you truly are the same idiot I met eleven years ago," Morrigan's voice was colder than usual and Zevran kept his glare at the pair. "Just watch as she changes when she spots you, Zevran."

Azura and Cullen were still chatting together and she covered her mouth as she laughed at whatever he was saying to her. However, she isn't using him as support anymore. She is holding her ice cane in her hands as they chatted to one another. Zevran didn't want to wait and see if she will ever stop talking with that man. He needs more fresh air, this little garden is becoming too small for him at the moment. He stormed past Morrigan who only shook her head at his actions and returned her gaze back Azura. He just needs some fresh air, preferably on the roof top, maybe the snowy mountains can cool down the burning in his entire body.

* * *

He was sitting on the ledge of the fortress wall's with his feet dangling over the edge. The sun was resting and the moon was his only company. A few soldiers on portal would pass by him, but they only came at the change of the hour. Honestly, he doesn't know how long he has even been out here. He started off into the distance to the large mountains. They all have snow on top of them as if summer's rays never touch them. Azura would love this view, but he is certain she is still with that commander. What was his name? Cullen? He scolded at the name. What kind of Ferelden name is that anyway? Yes, the man is quite handsome. He would be very popular if he even wanted to put his shield away and work in a brothel. However, the way he acted around Azura suggested he has no abilities around women. In fact, it reminded him of Alistair. Alistair could never talk plainly to Azura, but it always worked in his favor. If Alistair was as charming as him than perhaps she would be queen. Thankfully, that didn't happen. A life without Azura is no life at all.

“There you are,” his mulling was interrupted by that lovely voice. He should have heard the clanging of her cane as well, but he didn’t. “I’ve been looking all over for you, and let me tell you, this place is massive.”

Zevran narrowed his eyes at her. Why did she do that? Marker, now she strained her already weak body? She should have known that he would come back to her once he was tired. He has never given another reason to think differently. 

“You know you shouldn’t strain yourself,” his voice is stern, which is not like him, but when it comes to her health, he takes it very seriously.

She glared at him as she stood in front of him, gripping her cane with both her hands. “Zevran, you've been gone all day and now it’s past midnight. I was worried.”

He blinked at her words. It’s past midnight? Marker, how long has he been out here? Oh, well, he really doesn’t have a reason to be cross with her then. Yet, an apology refuses to leave his lips, even though he knows he is in the wrong. Azura only stared at him and her moonlit hues narrowed at him. Marker, he knows that look and he detests it. It reminds him of when she and Alistair would argue about anything and nearly everything years ago. Her lovely face would always contour into that same expression: he hates it.

“What’s going on?” her words once again stopped his milling. “You’ve been acting so strange since we arrived here.”

Zevran stood up, stretched his arms over his head, keeping his back to her. “I thought you would be with Morrigan or that commander fellow.” he mumbled.

She was silent as if to process his statement and then she scoffed at him. “First, Morrigan has a son that she must care for so she wouldn’t be up this late. Second, why would I be with Cullen at this hour?” She has fair points, but at the moment, his pride won’t let him admit his faults. 

“You tell me,” his voice is getting so harsh that it doesn’t even feel like it is leaving his own mouth. He finally turned around to face her, mistake, because anger is resting on her beautiful features. The moon's light beamed against the earring she wore in her ear, the one he gave her, so many years ago. The true symbol of their unity and love for one another. He leaned against the stone wall and placed his hands in front of him. “You’ve been spending a lot of time with that fellow.”

“Zevran,” he could feel her icy gaze on him. Usually he is used to it, but this feels worse: more intense. “Are you jealous?”

He only chuckled at her question, but casted his gaze toward the side to look at the snowy mountains. He hated this. He hated this feeling. He has never felt such a feeling in his entire life. Yes, there were many unwanted suitors that came into her life, but none were ever a challenge. The thought was laughable that someone could be better than him. Even when he was with the others ten years ago. Alistair was no challenge nor was the qunari nor Leliana: none of them were a challenge. Yet, when he sees her with that Cullen fellow, Marker it makes his blood boil. He has such a handsome face, strong features, and the pair have a history together. A history he will probably never understand.

Zevran returned his gaze toward her and raised his hands slightly. “Look, I understand and I am okay with the idea of you sleeping with the man. I mean, as long as it is a one time fling. I know you talked about him in the pas…” his voice trailed off as he watched her lovely face slowly shift into pure anger. He lowered his hands back to his side. Oh Marker, he thought these were the right words. He thought this is what she would want!

“Zevran Arainai,” her voice is cold enough to freeze the entire sky if she wished and it froze him right on the stone below his boots. “What in the Marker’s name are you going on about?” 

Zevran only stared at her and he exhaled slowly. He truly needs to choose his words extremely carefully or it could cost him his very life. Or worse, their entire relationship. He returned his gaze back to the snowy mountains in the distance because he just can’t look at her right now. Her freezing gaze is enough for him to want to fall to his knees and beg for her forgiveness. He just wants what she wants, even if that means letting that commander be with her for one night. Only one night. That's it.

“I know you used to have feelings for that commander,” he mumbled and ran a hand through his blonde locks. “I don’t want to interfere with that. I want what you want. I'll do whatever you want to make you happy.”

He kept staring at the mountains but felt her freezing presence beside him. He was ready for whatever she is about to say to him. However, no words are heard. No, just the silence of night. She slammed her cane onto the stone below her, and he felt the cold item fall on his leg. He looked down to see it leaning on his leg and he was about to protest until he felt her arms around his torso. Her head rested on his shoulder as she leaned against him: using him for her support. The motion caused him to nearly fall to the side, but he caught his footing: thankfully. In that simple motion he felt the entire world fall from his shoulders. He leaned his head against hers and placed his gloved hands over her arms around his chest. 

“I don’t want Cullen,” she mumbled to him and his honey colored hues widened at her simple sentence. “I love you. I have you. Why would I want anyone else?”

She doesn’t know how her words tug at his heart. He inhaled slowly to keep his mind thinking straight. Even if they have been together for ten years, she still reminds him of why he did fall in love with her. Marker, is it possible to love someone more than before? His fingers dug into her arms and he closed his eyes. 

Why indeed? Marker, Morrigan was right, much to his disdain. Why did he ever doubt Azura? Why did he actually think some man from her past would interfere in their life now?

“I’ve been such a fool,” he whispered to her and she nodded her head.

“Very,” she replied quickly with the cut of her tone. He deserved that. Honestly, if she wanted to curse him on the spot she could because he deserved it. If she even wanted to freeze his feet she could, because he deserved it and more.

"I'm sorry," his voice just above a whisper. She nuzzled her head against his and made a shh sound.

"You can make it up to me later," her lovely voice had a hint of seduction and he smirked, pressing his lips against the top of her head.

Zevran sighed and wrapped one arm around her slender waist, bringing her closer to his side and to help support her. Her hands rested on the stone wall and he placed his free hand on top of one of hers. The pair were silent as they gazed out toward the snowy mountains. The moon’s light shining down on them as if they were the only people in it's view.


End file.
